


The second kiss of Matsuoka Rin

by littlepai



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepai/pseuds/littlepai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin kisses a girl but something is wrong. Then Sousuke shows up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second kiss of Matsuoka Rin

The second kiss of Rin Matsuoka was better than the first. The more he tried to understand what made the difference, the more he realized there was something missing.

He gave his first kiss to a classmate randomly chosen. He was almost seventeen and had never been kissed. He was curious to find out how it felt, curious of someone’s lips brushing his. A touch light like water when he slipped in the swimming pool? Strong like swimming at full speed, water slapping his face, leaving his lips red and swollen?

His first kiss was soft and a discovery, slow and sweet. The girl let him be in charge. She found a way to stay alone with him in an empty classroom at sundown after club activities were over. Twisting a lock of hair on her finger, she said she had no problem if he wanted to kiss her in that moment.

Rin wanted to know and he didn’t want to refuse, even if he felt that something was wrong and not how it should be. Although the bothering sensation was not abandoning him, he took the girl from the hips and got closer. He was taller and she leaned against him and opened her lips when Rin started sucking her lower lip. There was no distance between their bodies when Rin found her tongue.

The abrupt snap of a door opening distracted Rin. He opened his eyes to meet Sou’s gaze, blue and burning. Instinctively Rin drifted apart from the girl, unconcerned about her moaning. 

Sousuke Yamazaki was on the doorstep, tall and impressive as ever; apparently adamant and with an eyebrow rising as if to express a bit of… astonishment? Anger? Rin was not sure. He just knew that when Sousuke entered his field of vision a new sensation rose in him. He was hot and blood pumped into his veins very fast. He felt the need to run, to swim free, throw a punch at someone…

Rin was still panting, his heartbeat not slowing down. He felt his face redden and tried to calm down, almost saying something… But Sousuke kept staring at him with his cold eyes. He didn’t look at the girl at all. Rin, panting and hot, was enough for him to understand the situation.

“I didn’t mean to… interrupt you. I apologize,” he simply said, closing the door with a repressed violence.

“Sousuke…” Words died into his mouth.

He apologized to the girl and ran after Sousuke, to talk to him, to… hell, to do what?

Without thinking, he followed him in the corridors, but Sousuke was already gone. He spotted him in the courtyard from a window. Sou was heading to the swimming pool. His jacket was open, floating behind him. Rin ran. Ran from the first floor to Samezuka’s swimming pool.

Rin burst into the swimming pool. “Sousuke,” he cried, sweaty and out of breath.

Sou was in front of him with just his swimming suit on, water sliding on his shoulders and his chest, already showered.

“What?” the boy asked Rin quite sharply.

Rin swallowed, embarrassed. Now that Sou was in front of him, his tongue seemed out of order. He was trembling, and not from the cold. He met Sousuke’s eyes and saw that he was looking at him, merciless.

A new understanding rose in him: he wanted Sou to kiss him in that moment. He kept staring at him while the other boy was slowly getting closer, one step at a time.

“What do you want, Rin?” he asked, anger barely repressed.

“It was a mistake” said hastily Rin. “It shouldn’t have happened”.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” replied Sousuke, not even caring to hide a little bit of bitterness in his voice.

“We can’t pretend anymore,” said Rin without looking at him. “You know what I’m talking about. Me and you”.

Rin heard Sou breathe sharply in and take him for the throat, pushing him against the wall. 

“Rin, look at me,” he said. Rin obliged.

He lifted his face and saw Sou in front of him, somewhere taller than ever. He was still wet and his body radiated strength. His hand on his throat was cold but kind, like a caress. Sousuke seemed at war with himself, struggling to stop stroking his skin and his shoulder.

Rin was lost in the blue of his eyes, wanting to swim in those deep waters forever. Suddenly he felt naked and noticed two things.

The first was that while he was heading to the swimming pool he might have undressed without noticing. He had just his swimming suit on. The second was that his swimming suit was not enough to hide his body’s excitement.

This last thing seemed to have been noticed by Sou, who looked down at his hips and couldn’t suppress that mean smile of his that always excited Rin.

“Tell me. What do we feel for each other?” asked Sou, calm. He looked like he already knew the answer but wanted Rin to say it out loud.

Rin swallowed, then answered. “We love each other”.

Sou kept a straight face. He didn’t answer and stood still for few seconds. Then he slipped his hand under Rin’s neck and placed his other hand on his hips.

Rin was waiting for Sou to kiss him, but the other boy just hugged him tight, pushing Rin’s face on his chest. Then he whispered in his ear, “You don’t know how I waited… Didn’t know if it was real or if it was all in my head. That was the worst part. But now I’m happy. Happy that I’m not the only one…”

“You didn’t imagine anything, Sousuke,” replied Rin, sobbing. When Sousuke noticed that Rin was crying he hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead. Then his lips went down on his throat with a sensual caress.

Rin enjoyed the sensation, letting himself go. He held on to Sousuke’s strong body as if he was his only anchor in the universe. Both their chest were naked, in front on one another.

Rin didn’t resist, he got closer and locked onto one of his nipples right in front of his lips since Sousuke was taller. Sou let him do it, he just kept holding him tight. Then when Rin pulled away to take a breath, he pushed him against the wall again and stroked his face with one hand. Then, he got closer to kiss him.

The second kiss of Rin Matsuoka was better than the first. The more he thought about it, the more he understood that it was exactly as it should have been. He received his second kiss when he was seventeen, given by someone he had known his whole life. He had already given a kiss but that didn’t count. He knew in the moment Sou’s lips touched his, opening them as the water when he swam at full speed. Like Sousuke opened his soul for all the years they’d been friends.

Sou was strong like a tornado, sweet and soft as a raindrop. He made Rin lose control with an excitement he had never felt before making Rin bite Sou’s lips.

Sou almost growled, amazed that Rin, an inexperienced boy was so passionate. Rin smiled at him guiltily, spotting his whale’s teeth. Sou smiled at him back, then acted rapidly: he took Rin from the hips and while laughing, ran into the swimming pool, diving both of them in the water.

Water embraced them with its cold hug, taking their breath.

Sou didn’t stop holding Rin tight. They were in the water and they were together. Nobody would separate them again.

He looked for Rin’s eyes and saw the other boy smiling at him. Rin felt Sou’s arms wrapping him up. He relaxed in his arms; there in the water, with Sou, he felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> There are things you just can’t resist, and SouRin is one of them!


End file.
